Playlist of Doom! Ken and Chikusa's Cursed iPod!
by sayonara-kisses
Summary: Ken and Chikusa find an iPod with the ability to alter relationships. Deciding to use it on Mukuro and Chrome, it soon spins out of control, putting everyone in danger. PineappleLove MukuroxChrome is January 28. Title is messed up in story. IDC.
1. Chapter 1

**iPod of Love?! Or DOOM?!?!?! Ken and Chikusa's Matchmaking/breaking Adventure!**

**Description: **When Ken and Chikusa find a mysterious iPod claming to be able to control a couple's love, they have to try it out on Chrome and Mukuro! But as the playlist goes on, everything takes a turn for the worst. Can the two save Mukuro and Chrome or are they trapped at the mercy of an iPod?

**Rating: Teen **

**iPod of Love?! Ken**

Ken and Chikusa walked home from the Apple store. Chikusa pushed up his glasses and said, "I can't believe that this is all we could afford. Then again, it doesn't help that you spent most of our budget on a bet with M.M. I can't believe that Pineapple Day is already tomorrow." Ken snorted. On January 28, the first time Mukuro and Chrome finally dated publicly, the gang decided to hold an annual celebration as long as they stayed together. They had been dating for one happy year.

"Yeah, whatever," he retorted. "This iPod is special." He read the instruction packet. " 'This iPod will help any relationship. Simply enter the two lovers' names and answer a questionnaire about them. Not to be given to them.' Sounds easy enough. Besides, we already got them a Wii and two remotes/nunchucks. Now let's see the questionnaire." Ken cleared his throat and unlocked the iPod Touch. "For person #1: 'Name, Mukuro Rokudo. Gender: Male….' " Finally, with all the instructions completed, the screen flashed. " 'Information Gathered. A playlist has been made. Note that once the playlist is started, it cannot stop until complete. You cannot skip two songs in a row, and you cannot edit the playlist. Good luck!' " Chikusa grabbed the iPod.

"Here goes nothing… should we really do this? We don't even know how this works." Ken nodded firmly. "Alright…" Chikusa found the playlist titled "Pineapple" and pressed shuffle.


	2. Mr Blue

**Chapter 2: Mr. Blue**

**This chapter is based on Mr. Blue by Catherine Feeny. **

**iPod: Mukuro**

Mukuro poked at the band-aid on his hand. Tired and hungover, he had smashed his alarm clock, a gift from Ken and Chikusa to celebrate 'Pineapple Day'. The alarm, at 3:00 IN THE MORNING, went off.

_Mister Muuuuukuroooooo! _Ken screamed Ricola-commercial style. _It's 3 in the afternoon, so get your drunk butt down here! Chrome's waiting for yoooooouuuuuu…. _

Stupid Ken. Of course he'd be the only one stupid enough to set an alarm 12 hours earlier. He stared up at the ceiling of his room and called out, _Chrome, what are you doing? _

_ Trying to fix the alarm clock I got yesterday, _she replied.

_So you got woken up at the same time and broke your gift, too? _

_ Please don't tell them. _She was anxious. _It was a very nice present._

_ Kufufu~ . Don't worry, dear Chrome. Can you come over here?_

_ Um, okay. _She walked into his room. "Hi."

"No offense, but I'd pull down your nightdress before the idiots arrive." She gasped, and fixed her malfunctioning pajamas with a blush. "You look cute when you're flustered." He leaned back on his bed, grunting at the effort. "Warn me next time if I drink over 10 bottles." She smiled warmly. "…what? Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing. You just look funny when you're agitated." And he probably did. He looked at the sweetness of his expression. _She's hiding something from me. _

"Oh, well. Let's go get something to eat. If we come back by five, no one will know." She shook her head.

"Not in your condition. I'll just make pancakes."

"You don't need to do that. I'm alright with cereal." Mukuro remembered the results of Chrome's previous attempts at making food and shuddered inwardly. He stood, shaking. _I think I set a personal record for drunkness last night. _He smiled. "You should get dressed, okay? I'll be fine. I know how to fix this." He hoped. Chrome nodded and left with a hug. He grabbed a bottle out of his drawer that read 'Regain Soberness Instantly' and opened it. With a small sip, his mind cleared. _Much better. _He headed downstairs.

Chrome was standing awkwardly, waiting for an escape of some sorts. The moment she saw Mukuro, she flew behind him. Ken was grinning like a maniac. He held up a just-developed picture.

"What did you do last night?" Ken asked, waving the image in front of Mukuro. It was of him and Chrome hugging a few minutes ago. "I can't wait to show this—" Ken was cut off by a slap from M.M, who had snuck in.

"Enough!" She snapped. "Ken, if you don't shut up RIGHT NOW I'll kill you. Mukuro and Chrome, if you have problems, take this." She tossed a key to Chrome. "This is your belated gift. It's in the back. Go crazy." Mukuro and Chrome headed outside. There was a brand new bike. _She spent this much money? What a strange, random woman… _He climbed on. Chrome sat right behind him.

"Hold on tight," He grinned. As they sped for the freeway, Chrome clung to him, part panicked, part excited.

_Thank goodness you're in a better mood. You shouldn't let Ken's stupidity bother you so much. It was an accident, _she said. _Hey! You're 20 miles over the speed limit!_

He laughed and replied, _Kufufu~ Exactly, cute little Chrome. _He leaned back into a wheelie. _This'll be interesting._

_ W-where are we going? _She was terrified. She looked at the road signs as they exited the freeway and pulled into a series of alleys, just managing to escape cop cars. _Mukuro-sama! Why are we headed for Namimori?!_

**iPod: Chikusa**

Chikusa gazed at the Namimori school newspaper, a souveneir from Mukuro's adventure two days before. _'Rouge and Girl Fight Disciplinary Committee. Two days ago, a strange young man and girlfriend (similar hairstyles suggest siblings, but behavior suggests otherwise…?) appeared, the man picking a fight with Disciplinary Committee leader Kyoya Hibari. Though witness' accounts differ, one thing is certain; the new name given to Kyoya, 'Hibaka', has been caused by a vicious defeat dealt out by the strange man. Shortly after the fight, the two left the premises immediately.'_ _Huh. Maybe this iPod can do good afterall. _After the song had played, the instructions said that songs would be played on a weekly basis, each song ruling over the lovers' lives during the week until the next song played.

True to the first song, the events of the next five days drew Chrome and Mukuro closer. With Hibari in too foul a mood for them to head for Tsuna's, the two stayed with the gang. Mukuro would often come down from his room in a bitter aura, only to be cheered up by Chrome. The rest of the day was eventful and, to 'Hibaka's' dismay, often spent tormenting Namimori. On Saturday night, he glanced at the iPod's next song. Pressing play, the lyrics flowed out to him. _What a perfect song for them. I'm not sure what they could possibly have done to get themselves into it. _

**iPod: Lyrics for the next song!**

_All you twisted thoughts freefloat_

_To everlasting memories so slow._

_Kiss the stars, with me_

_And dread the wait for…_

_Stupid calls returning after lies_

_We say to those who are in love,_

"_It can't be true 'cause we're too young_

_And now, that's true, because_

_So long, I was_

_So in love with you so I thought…_

_A year goes by._

_And I can't talk about it._

_On my knees_

_Dim lighted room,_

_Thoughts refloat what took us in? Myself,_

_In this, I'm not, faithless;_

_Just paranoid_

_Of getting lost or what I might lose…_

**A/N: You rock if you can guess the song and what'll happen to the story. 20 points to the house of your choosing (go Ravenclaw!) if you can tell me what the song is about. I get so many different interpretations… just review or send a PM.**


	3. Wake Up Call

**Chapter 3**

…**.yeah, I lied about what I said last chapter. The song this time is Wake Up Call by Maroon 5.**

**iPod: Chrome**

A sharp kick followed by a pained apology concluded Chrome and Mukuro's fight. Mukuro was beginning to go overboard when torturing Hibari. And she, in his opinion, was getting too fond of Hibari. Then things spun out of control. Old problems were brought up and Mukuro had even reduced her to tears. _Why am I so weak? _He was still right about many things. She was nothing without him. She might as well have died after saving her friend's cat. But as the worst wave of sobs left her, Chrome had an idea.

Sneaking out, she called a taxi and headed for Namimori. Instantly, prefects surrounded her in a tight circle.

"Where's your boyfriend, sweetie?" One asked. "What's a girl like you doing here?"

"I'd like to see Hibari-san, please," she replied, adding a slight emphasis on 'Hibari-san'.

With a grunt, the prefects scattered and the lead one showed her to the roof. There, Hibari was lying down. She could tell he was fighting back tears and winced at the sight of the bandages he wore. "Hibari-san…" She walked over, squatting and placing a look of concern on her face. "I'm so sorry. I really don't get why you two insist on hating each other so much, but he's really taken it too far." She laid her hand on his cheek.

"Easy for you to say," He said, squeezing her hand gingerly. "There's no use in lying, by the way. You got in a fight with that man, didn't you?" She nodded slowly. "Huh. And you want to hurt him by seeing me?" _He knows… like he said, no use in denying anything. I'll just have to go with it. _

"Hai. You know, this is a perfect opportunity for you. I could actually begin to love you in this…" She prayed that Hibari would take her bluff. With a chuckle, he did.

"Fine."

**iPod: M.M**

Mukuro slammed open the door, his smile darker than ever before. _What a cute face… Too bad that little slut of his has him. _She asked, "What's wrong, Mukuro-sama? Did you break your new bike? If you did, you're gonna have to pay for a new one— "

"Who cares about a bike? Enough with your crap about money, M.M. I need a favor," He said. The next thing she knew, he pulled her into a hug. _What?! _"Ah. So you do like me after all. Your cheeks are all red, how nice."

"W-what about Chrome?" She tried to sound like she had no idea. _Heh. They got in a fight, huh? Sorry, Dokuro, but looks like I finally got your man. _"What did she do?"

"You should've seen her, M.M. I'm sure it would've made your heart soar. She and I had a bit of a disagreement, and what does she do? She runs into Kyoya's arms. Never knew she could retaliate like that. They probably would've gone all the way if I didn't interfere." _So he just wants revenge. Good plan, trying to break her little heart. Too bad she's so fragile. I bet if Dokuro sees one kiss she'll come crying back to him. Now how should I take advantage of this? _"So will you help me? This is the farthest you'll ever get with me." She nodded. "And just in case you were thinking, yes I will pay you for this."

"Deal." And there it came: a kiss from Mukuro. It was like fireworks. _I could get used to this even if it _is _just a lie. _

**iPod: Hibari**

_What a great lie, _he thought as he comforted Chrome. _A tad bit disappointing that Rokudo walked in on us so fast. _She stared up at him. He said, "Don't worry. I'm sure he's hurt just as much. By the way, how come you didn't come to the meeting January 28?"

"Ken and Chikusa decided to make a holiday celebrating the fact that they got Mukuro and me together for a year. They were hoping it would last longer and decided to name it Pineapple Love Day," She answered. "Do you think he'll turn to M.M?" _Oh, right. She just wants to fight Rokudo. _"I wonder what I'll do when I see them."

"I'll be here. Don't worry." He placed a hand on her head. In a way, it kinda did resemble a pineapple. _What do you know, I'm allergic to pineapples. _"Someone's coming. Judging from their footsteps, it's a tall boy and girl, both with weapons of considerable size. Looks like Rokudo and M.M have come to bring you home. Would you like to stay here?" She said yes in a frail whisper. Mukuro and M.M walked over to them.

"Dokuro, get up out of his lap. You've been out past curfew, you know?" M.M tried to sound husky and moody, but had a rather arrogant effect.

"Like you're one to talk? You cling to him like a sloth." He pulled out his tonfas. "Chrome wants to stay and she will. Now back off."

"As if, school geek." Out popped the clarinet. He had her disarmed and on the ground in seconds. He turned to Mukuro.

"Kamikorosu." Mukuro evaded HIbari's attacks.

"I'd like to see you try," Mukuro shot himself and tossed a gun into his hands before crumpling to the ground. "When I'm the one in control of your body!"

"Why you—" And that was the last thing he said until he was taken over. A voice triumphed in his head.

_Kufufu~. Stupid boy. Don't you remember that I can posses you? _Mukuro, in Hibari, shot himself. The world grew black with a loud _BANG!_

**iPod: Mukuro**

Mukuro pulled out of Hibari and back into his own body. He turned to face a tear-streaked Chrome. "Ungrateful child." She glared at him.

"Why must you always go so far?" She sniffed.

"The bullet won't kill him. He'll just lie comatose for a little while. Of course, the world will think that he's dead." He drew her into a tight embrace. "Look at you, Chrome. Still too weak. You can't fight back without my help and you try cheating on me. No matter, you've still proved your point and have bested me. Still fragile, but stronger. Good job."

"What about M.M?" She pointed at an unconscious woman with a trail of blood leaving her mouth.

"We leave her there. I never did like her anyways. She's useless to our cause now that Kyoya's paralyzed her from the hip down." Cradling her in his arms, he rushed down the stairs only to be blocked by prefects. "He's dead. Hardly gave a fight worthy of Namimori's standards. Let us through of suffer his fate." One of them ran up to check. He brought Hibari's body down slowly in defeat. The prefects fled into chaos.

**iPod: Chikusa**

Once home, Ken greeted them with a slap on Mukuro's back.

"Nice one, Mukuro! I can't wait to see the looks on the Vongola faces when their Cloud Guardian shows up dead next to M.M! Thank God you left her. We can now use our budget on WHISKEY!" Ken jumped into the air. Chikusa watched from inside their tiny refuge. _Tch! You're so impulsive, Mukuro. You do realize that not only have you robbed the Vongola of their Cloud Guardian but also their Mist? Didn't you put any consideration into what Chrome will do now? _Ken did a backflip. "Drinking binge tomorrow night!"

Chikusa walked out with concern all over his face. "What will we do now? When the rest of the mafia sees this, we'll be even more wanted than usual. We've been in this hiding place for only ten months—" Mukuro shot him a look of silence.

"Relax for once, Chikusa. We're fine. Thanks for everything." _Oh, right. Chrome isn't supposed to know this yet. _He noticed Chrome. "Your hair's down…?"

"This is what I looked like as Nagi," She responded. Her hair fell down just below her neck and covered her missing eye. _Cute. So this is Chrome before Mukuro saved her. I better not ask any questions. That'll run the risk of her figuring out what's going on… _"I'm still worried about M.M. We shouldn't just abandon her."

"She failed us and has hated you ever since you joined. All she did was fight a bit and prevent us from spending money on a place that's not cockroach infected and cheap." Ken saw no use in hiding his disdain for M.M now that she was gone.

"Well, then, glad that's over with. No use in standing at the doorway forever." Mukuro placed Chrome on the ground as he said this. "Everyone to bed. We'll need a good night's sleep for tommorow. Good night." He left for his room, Chrome following him up the stairs to hers. Chikusa turned to Ken.

"You're acting is terrible, Ken. Do you honestly think that this is a good plan?"

"It's not. But Mukuro said so, and we have to." Chikusa fidgeted with the tiny flask in his hand.

"The songs are controlling Mukuro and Chrome's lives. That was cutting it a bit close."

"We shouldn't stop two songs into the playlist. Besides, it made Mukuro happy." Ken plucked the flask out of Chikusa's hand. "This is strong stuff. Where'd you get it?"

"Me? I didn't get it. Mukuro asked me to keep it away from Chrome and give it to him during the party. Be careful with that, who knows what's in it… I said 'careful'!"

Ken pulled off the cap, smelling the contents. His eyes widened in fear. "Is he trying to poison her?! Chikusa, show me the next song on the playlist."

Chikusa found it. The cover art depicted a blue haired boy in a mask with a girl with green pigtails _and a flask just like Mukuro's!_ His voice shook as he read the title. "Cantarella, Kagamine version, by Kourusa-P."


	4. Cantarella

**Chapter 3**

…**.yeah, I lied about what I said last chapter. The song this time is Wake Up Call by Maroon 5.**

**iPod: Chrome**

A sharp kick followed by a pained apology concluded Chrome and Mukuro's fight. Mukuro was beginning to go overboard when torturing Hibari. And she, in his opinion, was getting too fond of Hibari. Then things spun out of control. Old problems were brought up and Mukuro had even reduced her to tears. _Why am I so weak? _He was still right about many things. She was nothing without him. She might as well have died after saving her friend's cat. But as the worst wave of sobs left her, Chrome had an idea.

Sneaking out, she called a taxi and headed for Namimori. Instantly, prefects surrounded her in a tight circle.

"Where's your boyfriend, sweetie?" One asked. "What's a girl like you doing here?"

"I'd like to see Hibari-san, please," she replied, adding a slight emphasis on 'Hibari-san'.

With a grunt, the prefects scattered and the lead one showed her to the roof. There, Hibari was lying down. She could tell he was fighting back tears and winced at the sight of the bandages he wore. "Hibari-san…" She walked over, squatting and placing a look of concern on her face. "I'm so sorry. I really don't get why you two insist on hating each other so much, but he's really taken it too far." She laid her hand on his cheek.

"Easy for you to say," He said, squeezing her hand gingerly. "There's no use in lying, by the way. You got in a fight with that man, didn't you?" She nodded slowly. "Huh. And you want to hurt him by seeing me?" _He knows… like he said, no use in denying anything. I'll just have to go with it. _

"Hai. You know, this is a perfect opportunity for you. I could actually begin to love you in this…" She prayed that Hibari would take her bluff. With a chuckle, he did.

"Fine."

**iPod: M.M**

Mukuro slammed open the door, his smile darker than ever before. _What a cute face… Too bad that little slut of his has him. _She asked, "What's wrong, Mukuro-sama? Did you break your new bike? If you did, you're gonna have to pay for a new one— "

"Who cares about a bike? Enough with your crap about money, M.M. I need a favor," He said. The next thing she knew, he pulled her into a hug. _What?! _"Ah. So you do like me after all. Your cheeks are all red, how nice."

"W-what about Chrome?" She tried to sound like she had no idea. _Heh. They got in a fight, huh? Sorry, Dokuro, but looks like I finally got your man. _"What did she do?"

"You should've seen her, M.M. I'm sure it would've made your heart soar. She and I had a bit of a disagreement, and what does she do? She runs into Kyoya's arms. Never knew she could retaliate like that. They probably would've gone all the way if I didn't interfere." _So he just wants revenge. Good plan, trying to break her little heart. Too bad she's so fragile. I bet if Dokuro sees one kiss she'll come crying back to him. Now how should I take advantage of this? _"So will you help me? This is the farthest you'll ever get with me." She nodded. "And just in case you were thinking, yes I will pay you for this."

"Deal." And there it came: a kiss from Mukuro. It was like fireworks. _I could get used to this even if it _is _just a lie. _

**iPod: Hibari**

_What a great lie, _he thought as he comforted Chrome. _A tad bit disappointing that Rokudo walked in on us so fast. _She stared up at him. He said, "Don't worry. I'm sure he's hurt just as much. By the way, how come you didn't come to the meeting January 28?"

"Ken and Chikusa decided to make a holiday celebrating the fact that they got Mukuro and me together for a year. They were hoping it would last longer and decided to name it Pineapple Love Day," She answered. "Do you think he'll turn to M.M?" _Oh, right. She just wants to fight Rokudo. _"I wonder what I'll do when I see them."

"I'll be here. Don't worry." He placed a hand on her head. In a way, it kinda did resemble a pineapple. _What do you know, I'm allergic to pineapples. _"Someone's coming. Judging from their footsteps, it's a tall boy and girl, both with weapons of considerable size. Looks like Rokudo and M.M have come to bring you home. Would you like to stay here?" She said yes in a frail whisper. Mukuro and M.M walked over to them.

"Dokuro, get up out of his lap. You've been out past curfew, you know?" M.M tried to sound husky and moody, but had a rather arrogant effect.

"Like you're one to talk? You cling to him like a sloth." He pulled out his tonfas. "Chrome wants to stay and she will. Now back off."

"As if, school geek." Out popped the clarinet. He had her disarmed and on the ground in seconds. He turned to Mukuro.

"Kamikorosu." Mukuro evaded HIbari's attacks.

"I'd like to see you try," Mukuro shot himself and tossed a gun into his hands before crumpling to the ground. "When I'm the one in control of your body!"

"Why you—" And that was the last thing he said until he was taken over. A voice triumphed in his head.

_Kufufu~. Stupid boy. Don't you remember that I can posses you? _Mukuro, in Hibari, shot himself. The world grew black with a loud _BANG!_

**iPod: Mukuro**

Mukuro pulled out of Hibari and back into his own body. He turned to face a tear-streaked Chrome. "Ungrateful child." She glared at him.

"Why must you always go so far?" She sniffed.

"The bullet won't kill him. He'll just lie comatose for a little while. Of course, the world will think that he's dead." He drew her into a tight embrace. "Look at you, Chrome. Still too weak. You can't fight back without my help and you try cheating on me. No matter, you've still proved your point and have bested me. Still fragile, but stronger. Good job."

"What about M.M?" She pointed at an unconscious woman with a trail of blood leaving her mouth.

"We leave her there. I never did like her anyways. She's useless to our cause now that Kyoya's paralyzed her from the hip down." Cradling her in his arms, he rushed down the stairs only to be blocked by prefects. "He's dead. Hardly gave a fight worthy of Namimori's standards. Let us through of suffer his fate." One of them ran up to check. He brought Hibari's body down slowly in defeat. The prefects fled into chaos.

**iPod: Chikusa**

Once home, Ken greeted them with a slap on Mukuro's back.

"Nice one, Mukuro! I can't wait to see the looks on the Vongola faces when their Cloud Guardian shows up dead next to M.M! Thank God you left her. We can now use our budget on WHISKEY!" Ken jumped into the air. Chikusa watched from inside their tiny refuge. _Tch! You're so impulsive, Mukuro. You do realize that not only have you robbed the Vongola of their Cloud Guardian but also their Mist? Didn't you put any consideration into what Chrome will do now? _Ken did a backflip. "Drinking binge tomorrow night!"

Chikusa walked out with concern all over his face. "What will we do now? When the rest of the mafia sees this, we'll be even more wanted than usual. We've been in this hiding place for only ten months—" Mukuro shot him a look of silence.

"Relax for once, Chikusa. We're fine. Thanks for everything." _Oh, right. Chrome isn't supposed to know this yet. _He noticed Chrome. "Your hair's down…?"

"This is what I looked like as Nagi," She responded. Her hair fell down just below her neck and covered her missing eye. _Cute. So this is Chrome before Mukuro saved her. I better not ask any questions. That'll run the risk of her figuring out what's going on… _"I'm still worried about M.M. We shouldn't just abandon her."

"She failed us and has hated you ever since you joined. All she did was fight a bit and prevent us from spending money on a place that's not cockroach infected and cheap." Ken saw no use in hiding his disdain for M.M now that she was gone.

"Well, then, glad that's over with. No use in standing at the doorway forever." Mukuro placed Chrome on the ground as he said this. "Everyone to bed. We'll need a good night's sleep for tommorow. Good night." He left for his room, Chrome following him up the stairs to hers. Chikusa turned to Ken.

"You're acting is terrible, Ken. Do you honestly think that this is a good plan?"

"It's not. But Mukuro said so, and we have to." Chikusa fidgeted with the tiny flask in his hand.

"The songs are controlling Mukuro and Chrome's lives. That was cutting it a bit close."

"We shouldn't stop two songs into the playlist. Besides, it made Mukuro happy." Ken plucked the flask out of Chikusa's hand. "This is strong stuff. Where'd you get it?"

"Me? I didn't get it. Mukuro asked me to keep it away from Chrome and give it to him during the party. Be careful with that, who knows what's in it… I said 'careful'!"

Ken pulled off the cap, smelling the contents. His eyes widened in fear. "Is he trying to poison her?! Chikusa, show me the next song on the playlist."

Chikusa found it. The cover art depicted a blue haired boy in a mask with a girl with green pigtails _and a flask just like Mukuro's!_ His voice shook as he read the title. "Cantarella, Kagamine version, by Kourusa-P."


	5. Hello Goodbye

**Chapter 4: Hello Goodbye**

**This chapter takes place a few months after 'Cantarella'.**

**iPod: Chikusa**

Chikusa paced the hallway anxiously. The iPod had turned off after playing Cantarella for a few months, no matter what he and Ken did to fix it. But just yesterday it had turned on again to Hello Goodbye by the Beatles. Personally, a Beatles song seemed to fit neither Mukuro nor Chrome, but there was no sense in sweating over that fact. At least Hello Goodbye had a positive outlook.

After Chrome was dropped off at her parent's house, Mukuro had taken the Ring of Mist and returned to Italy as head of the Estraneo Family, perhaps one of his greatest surprises. After he had killed off many of the top adults as a child, there were practically no objections as he claimed his position. And now, he had come to Chrome's town in hopes of making her part of the family. When Ken asked why he had to go through the pains of erasing Chrome's memory, he told Ken that he simply wanted to win fairly. This answer only stirred up more questions. But here they were at Chrome's house with Mukuro talking to her parents in their living room.

"I must thank you for welcoming us into your home so openly," Mukuro said.

"It was nothing," said what sounded like Chrome's mother.

"But let's cut to the chase," Chrome's father steered the conversation into Mukuro's hands like a professional sucker. "It's about Nagi, isn't it?" Mukuro laughed.

"Indeed. She's very charming, you know?" A faint rustling of clothes indicated that Chrome's parents were now fully engaged in the conversation. Chikusa peeked into the room.

"Before we get any farther, just where have you come from?" Chrome's father said as her mother left.

"I'm in the Italian mafia." Chrome's mother stopped in alarm on her way out.

"The mafia? What a unique profession." Chrome's father was alert with fascination.

"Thank you. I lead a small family by the name of Estraneo. Have you ever heard of them?" Any idiot would. Mukuro's return to the mafia had caused a huge ruckus.

"Estraneo? Weren't they the ones who tried experimenting on their own children?"

"Yes." Mukuro's eyes flashed and his fingers twitched in a way only a few could notice.

"I also heard that there was an accident in which nearly everyone died, excluding the children, who then spent the next years in peace until you came?" No one dared try and investigate the Estraneo base for fear of the children attacking. Mukuro returned, and was now restoring the family for unknown reasons.

"My family's had tough times. But I've been helping it back up, and we've never been stronger." Mukuro smiled. "Were I to successfully court your daughter, she could be accepted into the Estraneo family. Of course, in-laws and anyone else eligible would come along as well." Chrome's mother gasped. Her father thought, and finally nodded.

"Go ahead." The greed in the man's voice was like a sore thumb.

"Dear!" Chrome's mother was shocked. "He's a criminal—"

"A good enough criminal for us." A certain tone in his voice silenced his wife.

"Thank you, sir." Mukuro rose and left with a subtle bow. He glided out of the room and headed straight for Chrome's school. Chikusa tagged along. "Chikusa."

"Yes?" Chikusa replied.

"Tell me everything you could find out about Nagi while I was dealing with that pact of morons." Chikusa had searched Chrome's room and permanent record.

"Chro—Nagi has been a very bright child. However, she's had a reputation for violence against her peers. She loves animals, and works at the local pet shop." Very un-Chrome like. They reached her school. Walking to her classroom, Mukuro stopped and exchanged glances at Chikusa. _He's nervous. No way… _"I'll go in and get her."

"Thank you." Chikusa knocked on the door as Mukuro adjusted himself so he could have a good view of the classroom without being noticed. In the room, children were silently reading books and taking notes while the teacher jumped awake at the sound of a knock.

"Come in," he grunted, rubbing his eyes lazily. "Who are you?"

"A visitor. I've come on behalf of the Estraneo family." The class whispered in astonishment. "Is there a girl by the name of Nagi in this room?" All heads turned to a small, purple haired girl.

She put down her book and said, "Eh?" She didn't seem different at all. In a bad way.

"My boss would like to talk to you." He pushed up his glasses. She froze for a second, then meekly followed him out of the room.

**iPod: Mukuro**

_She doesn't seem different at all, _Mukuro thought as he watched the classroom.

"You're doomed," a voice from behind him was startling. "You think Nagi's that feeble? It's a giant test. When she first meets someone, she'll act like that to see what kind of people they are." He turned around to see the one person he never wanted to see again.

"Oh? How interesting," he mused. "And when she finds out why I'm here?"

"You'll wish you never came." The boy in front of him smirked.

"Takes one to know one. You may have been here longer, but my chances are much better with her parents on my side, Hibari Kyoya." Hibari flinched. "How's Lanchia?"

"Lanchia?"

"Yes, him. I heard that you and M.M recruited him into your little group."

"He's very happy to be out of your clutches."

"And the Vongolas?"

"It's been rough with Mist Guardians. Right now they think I'm looking for you."

"On a scale of one to ten, how difficult is she now?"

"Ranges from eight to ten." An amusing challenge? Not likely.

"Alright, cut the crap, Estraneo big shot," Nagi approached the two. "I know why you're here. And I don't care what my parents told you, but I'm not falling for you."

"Big shot?" _She's more like an eleven. _"Do you honestly think I sucked up to your parents for the sake of getting their good side? I could've come into your life, unassociated with those idiots and you'd have no problems with me. But it's much more fun letting your parents think they have control." This phased her for a moment.

"Don't flatter yourself like Hibaka." She glanced at Hibari. "Nothing will work."

"Kufufu~ . You have no idea, Ms. Nagi." He smiled even more, much to her frustration.

"You have a weird laugh. And why are your eyes different colors?" _So says a kid with purple hair and eyes. _

"A result of the experiments." Hibari was long gone now, safely out of Nagi's wrath. "Come. Let's take a walk." he grabbed her hand as he spoke. She attempted to elbow him. Mukuro remembered her attacks and blocked them off easily.

They headed for the park. For the whole time, Nagi was exactly what she had originally been described as. Mukuro had an idea.

"You've been lying, haven't you?" he asked. "You act like this as much as you want, but you're just like how you acted in the classroom." Nagi took the bluff.

"So?" she retorted. "What's it to you?"

"You don't want to live like this." he peeked into her mind for more information.

"Get out." Nagi kicked him out mentally.

"How did you know?" The had arrived at the park.

"I just did. You have no right to invade people's minds."

"Why do you take this so easily?"

"I had a friend who could do that." She climbed onto a swing. "Just what makes you so great anyways? Yeah, you were a lab rat. At least you were given the ability to escape your Hell." Mukuro stopped her swinging.

"You don't know Hell. It's not school, it's not a lab. It's much worse." He leaned in closer to her. "Don't lie to yourself."

"I'm trying not to." There. Now she was spilling everything. "I really am trying to become myself." She got up and made a break for her house. _How very amusing._

**iPod: Nagi**

As Nagi ran to protest her parents, she tried taking shortcuts to throw the Estraneo jerk off her trail. But as she turned and twisted, she realized that the road were different and were now leading her into a circle. _What?! _Too late. She stopped running, and the momentum sent her flying into the path of a bus.

"You should be more careful, Nagi," Mukuro caught her just in time. How did he know she was coming back?

"How'd you make those illusions?" He laughed that disgusting laugh.

"How did you know they were illusions?"

"They lead me in a circle and were full of turns I didn't remember."

"So you lead suitors to this park and ditch them to complain to your parents? You might claim to hate them all you like, but you'd be nothing without them." The words cut through deeply. He held her tighter. "You really are an interesting kid." She broke free. Not knowing what to say back to him, she returned to the swing set. "What happened with you and that other kid?" Was there jealousy in his voice?

"He appeared, tried to act all cool and I rejected him in record time."

"I don't believe that." Why could he catch all her lies?!

"You really wanna know? Fine. We tried dating and it failed. The end. Why do you care anyways? I hate him now." She thought fast and came up with a solution. "Did you two know each other from before?"

"Yes." She noticed a glint on his right hand.

"Is that why you wear the same kind of ring?" It was her turn to ask questions now.

"Yes. You're very smart." She recalled how he enjoyed Hibari's nickname.

"Are you two rivals?" He nodded and grinned. "Why were you talking in the hallway?"

"None of your business." _I'm involved in this, aren't I? No wonder the story of how I lost my eye makes any sense. _"You're getting awful close to the truth. Now my game will be ruined."

"Not so fast. I'll play along, then, too. I can't wait to see the look on your face when I win." It really would be a nice face without that smile of his.

"I highly doubt you'll beat me, Nagi." it was only then that she realized he had her in his arms again. Mukuro smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "You've already taken a liking to me. Your cheeks scream out that fact." Nagi's face was from her mother.

"It's something I inherited." he found this funny and placed a hand on her head. _ Jeez. Why is it now that I actually see this guy? He's huge. _

"It's a nice blush on you." Mukuro commented. "Would you like to get something to eat later tonight? I can pick you up at around 7." _He's kinda cute…_

"Eh? But I just met you!" _And I would like to know more about him._

"Even better, then. We can get to know each other." _I just can't let my defenses slip._

In the end, Nagi gave in with an, "I'll think about it." She had tried her best to sound reluctant. But no amount of resistance stopped her from finishing her homework in record time. Nothing could've stood between her and wearing one of her best shirts (emphasis on _shirt, _not blouse or dress), either. And Mukuro picked her up right on time. They ate at a small café that she had never been to before, though she could see a good number of her classmates there. The food wasn't fancy or anything, but it still tasted better than most of what she ate with her parents.

When she got home, Mukuro left her with another swift peck before she could even react. She dashed up to her room to avoid her parents and plopped down in exhaustion on her bed, weighing over the day's events. He was a strange man, unlike the others her parents suggested. Independent and a bit tricky, she was flustered and rather taken back. But that only pushing her forward to becoming attracted to him.


End file.
